Na'ijhara
by socialPariah
Summary: Many sweeps ago, a great tragedy swept over the land. But from the ashes something rises. [Yay first DolorosaXGHB fic, this one is gonna be a triple shot I think. ]


Na'ihjara

As written by socialPariah

Things were quite...Mundane, if he had to put a word to it. So much in fact that the ever oppressing boredom was becoming like a weight. Constantly dragging him down, this was not right. It WAS his twelfth bi-lunaral larval awakening day wasn't it? First sweep 'pon the throne of all Subjuggulators, and it had to be said. He. Was. Restless. This sort of thing should not be happening to a well educated leader of the Harlequins.

But yet here it was happening.

Sitting in that dull chair, created from countless troll's bones fused together to make something quite like Pelagicite. Which in lay-troll's terms was a type of ore commonly found under the water in Alternia. It was quite literally nothing but a bunch of marrow which had been under the mud and water pressure for so long that it was forced to fuse together during decomposition. Mainly found in mass, watery graves. Oh yes its easy to imagine how something like that came about.

Ah yes, his name. Malasana Aberdire Makara, or better known to his people as The Wrathful One. Such a title given because of the fervor which he pursued the throne with. Not to mention the constant evil red glare of his eyes. Their nearly soulless flame, watching other troll's own flicker out. Much like a match in a typhoon. However for all his poetic metaphors, it was extremely difficult to keep himself entertained. Most anything he found "fun" involved killing, and even then it was only fun for a little while.

Malasana had a poor habit of breaking his playmates, it was a dull existence. Being at the top that is, adopting these ways and practicing the proper behavior. Truthfully he missed being a slagling down in the pits, having to fight for everything you want. No one would feed you otherwise, it was how they picked out the weak and stupid from the acceptable. Who were then naturally sorted into various categories given on the purity grade of their blood. Though, his line was known for exceptional potency when it came to their blood.

It was quite useful for a number of things, but damned be the soul who makes a subjuggulator bleed and live. Let alone escape with some of their inner most fluids, depending on the purity the better the effect. That being; Healing wounds, curing poison,blindness and burns. Along with if you got lucky, it could regenerate long lost important tissue so long as it wasn't too delicate. Like say it was your liver or something, douse it with a little clown blood and everything would be good.

However there MAY be some slight defects with you afterward, worst case scenario your organs would shut down unable to cope with the toxin it releases when not prepared right. But a light punishment may be a few migraines here and there which would be easily cured by devouring some flesh. Another bad thing would probably be an extreme increase in libido to the point of where all a troll could think about was pailing and not much else. Huh...Probably not worth it, may as well call it "Breeder Serum" since that was the most common defect when The Empire had scientifically tested it on a select few individuals. Mostly just wastrels and low bloods, who would miss them?

It was all well and good as the festivities of his ascension continued, though when the drinking horn was brought. Yes, drinking horn as in the horn of the last grand high blood hollowed out and given to you. The Faygo was ever so slightly spicier than usual, quite uncommon for the red type but he did not protest further. Instead just tilted the bone back and gulped it down without any more thought on it.

Perhaps that was how life worked? Just don't ask questions and everything will be fine, except it isn't fine because someone is constantly bugging you. Hovering around and checking all of your things. Droning on about how if you need something just come ask. It was frankly infuriating. Not that The Grandest of All the land walking High Bloods was incapable of getting what he wanted. It was simply that he lacked the motivation for such a feat. What DID he want anyway?

Ah yes, something..._**Warm**_. He was surrounded by cold, by his people, the icy plains of frivolity and the constant winter that drenched the whole land upon which they dwelled in unforgiving ice. True, by now the elder's had begun warming their drinks. Importing warmer clothing and lighting fires on the outside to keep the sentries happy.

But he wanted warm as in something to curl around, his people were nice sure. But they had a boney quality to them, not exactly prime material for cuddling or pailing for that matter. They were cold, he was cold. Everything was just one big god damn blizzard to their kind. But he desperately sought warmth were ever he believed he could find it. A red quadrant would be glorious, that is the highest grade of warm one could get. Malasana's people loved him sure, but they loved the _idea _of their leader rather than the actual troll.

Being held up on a pedestal had its disadvantages, most everything trembled at the sight of him. Being about nine or so feet tall not counting his horns could be quite the startle if one had never seen an indigo blood before.

Though they danced, sung and drank their hearts out. Even in this jovial setting the kingly Capricorn could find no respite nor joy in these matters. Little did he know this was noticed by the elders whom sat in their cushioned pile in the midst of the young to tell stories and fascinate with all sorts of marvels conjured up by their thousands of sweeps practicing various types of magic.

As soon as it ended, His Wrathfulness was quick to rise and exit. Given the majority had passed out or were busy courting one another in some various way. He did not care it seemed like a bunch of nonsense to him, their actions held no value even as an upper rank had cuddled up to him mid-evening only for him to shoo them away gently. Though he may be named for fury he was not cruel to his subjects.

His skittering gait soon lead him down a lavishly decorated hallway were many marks of rage hung happily from the ceiling. Sculptures of the most whimsical kind carved from some sort of stone they had taken long ago, with their twists and turns looking almost like trolls. Nearly, though each one was vastly different. Supposedly having been carved by the messiah's themselves, such a thing seemed plausible with their peculiar scratch marks and the dark aura each one possessed.

Upon reaching the door to his own personal respite block, a sigh of relief escaped still painted lips as it was shoved open without much more thought. He wanted nothing more than to just lay down and..._**What in the almighty, mirthful motherfuck was that?**_

Seemed he had been left a present of some sort, a hastily scribbled note congratulating his ascension and managing to survive another sweep whilst passing the final test with flying colors. Literally, there had been a rainbow of paint gushing from fountain headed forms that day.

This present however was an entirely different matter, given it was dozing quietly in his bedding. Cloaked in a oh so very familiar shade of green, border lining a bluish hue. Or jade if a blood color was allowed to be used as a proper example. Oh, dear...What an interesting gift, with its softly curving horns. Arms tied carefully behind their back, despite the blocking revealing in perfect outline of a generous bust. Ah how the memories came flooding back then.

Long ago, when he was a bitsy little thing. Too young to be a proper subjuggulator however as the adoptive prince of the lineage. He had to have someone watching over him, his ancestor The Poisoned Wendigo King. As he was lengthily dubbed, was frequently away so they needed a caretaker of some sort.

This task, fell upon a feminine troll, of the jade and virgo variety. A perfect example of their species, Talam Maryam, The Dolorosa she was called. A tall woman, whose figure struck many speechless. From gently curving horns, to a slim figure all the way down to dainty slipper wearing feet. She was by far the most beautiful thing Malasana had ever bore witness too, they got along phenomenally given generally as an indigo blood he was spiteful to other castes and all around a difficult thing to handle.

She had been taken from the brooding caverns by official Imperial order, and was paid quite well for her services. Which was generally to wait and dote upon their prince properly, which being the most benevolent and motherly figure she was. Did so.

Surprisingly for all the young she had cared for he was by far the easiest to please, to make sure he slept. All she had to do was pet him, and for food raw meat of any kind did the youngling's body good. In fact it accelerated his growth, so in a way you could blame her for making this Capricorn so utterly monstrous. In more than just that way.

It was quickly discovered that upon growing a bit older, the prince seemed to be quite the jealous figure and become more demanding to keep her attention strictly upon him and no one else. Mostly because development when hurried along like this generally heralded some peculiar results. The prime example of this being at one point in this time, he got a wonderfully bright idea. Meat just was not quite doing him the good it used too, a little rumor sparked this new investigation.

"Mara!" He called rather loudly from his lounging pile, reading over some sort of book concerning anatomy. Now six sweeps of age, he was more than capable of formulating coherent sentences in the common tongue so she would not be mildly vexed in trying to understand. However as you may know, he still used his kind's slang in with his speech. Mara being the shortened version of Keitmaria which was directly translated as Mother in their tongue. That being, he frequently called her Mom or if feeling particularly needy Mommy.

With her supreme grace the virgo arrived on the softest patter of footsteps, coming close to the pile to gently lean upon it. A smile ever present on her face, despite his ruthlessly greedy attitude when it came to her attention she could not help but adore the young prince as a motherly figure should."Yes Little One?" She replied quietly, subjuggulator hearing was quite keen so she rarely raised her voice for fear of upsetting him.

Though from the purr she received in return to her question told her, the capricorn was quite pleased she had called him by a pet title rather than the long winded one of "The First Greater Prince of the Makara lineage." Or even Ashira forbid. "My Lord."

"Come closssser" He said trying not to grin like a jackal, for what he had planned as she slid forward onto the bedding so she may properly sit upon her knees with delicately polished claws in her lap. Like this now she was directly beside the lazily drowsing young lord.

"You Seem Rather Halcyon All Of A Sudden, Would You Care To Fill In Your Mara On Why You Grin So?" Ah it seemed he had been caught, naturally in reply to this he squirmed over ever so slightly to effectively hug her about the waist. His horn's just over her shoulders as the cooler blood cuddled into her bust. "I am simply happy to see you again, though..." He paused making a rather wriggler-ish noise when his caretaker's warm hands were threading gently through his hair. "I have a...Request of sorts."

"Oh? Now What Would That Be?" Perhaps he wished to play a game? The Jade blood knew he was quite fond of games of any kind.

"It has come to my attention." He began in a rather orderly voice as the higher ranks of his caste were expected to speak. "That the diet which I now follow is deterring further growth, so delving into this nifty little textbook I have found. I have come to a conclusion about how to fix this, it requires the assistance of my dearest Mara since the subject matter has to do with you."

Talam could not help but smile, it was adorable how he attempted to speak properly like his ancestor though she could still very faintly hear the partial hiss in his speech though obviously Malasana was attempting to speak carefully. "Do Tell Me Of This Solution You Have Found I Am Interested."

"Would you kindly undo your clothing a bit then?" The indigo blood said rather bluntly, nuzzling softly up against her cushy bust once more before edging back. Expectantly staring at her with untainted eyes. "This guide to troll anatomy tells of a interesting thing about jade blood, apparently when coaxed properly they can produce milk which is supposedly good for you." The virgo stared rather dumbly for a few moment, had...he really said that? Quickly enough however her mind caught up with his request and remembering who had the better blood here albeit she was to take care of him. She fiddled a bit with the upper area of the dress like clothing she wore. Removing her mantle altogether before shifting further upon doing so now besides the undergarment which kept Talam's rather easily agitated breasts from becoming a nuisance. She was semi in disposed before the wriggler whom she was caring for.

That was the least of her worries then considering his claws were very nearly then upon aforementioned garment. Tugging at it impatiently, apparently he did not know what it was so naturally she had to remove it on her own whims. Gasping ever so slightly when his sharpened claws bit somewhat into her flesh, rubbing the smooth plushy skin with an appreciation unlike she had seen before. It caused her breasts to ache slightly when he did this, before carefully latching onto one quickly stiffening nipple. Happily nibbling away as the other claws pursued in squeezing this new fascination.

The peculiar molestation of her own body continued on for several moments before the ache subsides and a sweet taste began to fill the youthful subjuggulator's maw. Ah there we go, this sparked a purr of pleasure in the both of them. This continued onward for at least a full minute before Talam made a quiet noise in protest as he bit down a little more roughly in an attempt to keep more of the fluid coming. Unfortunately it was a fruitless pursuit so he moved to the next more than joyously feeding off her with renewed enthusiasm.

Her gentle hands moved some what to place themselves upon the indigo blood's horns. Rubbing to edge him onward in this pursuit. Honestly it was making them feel a hundred times better than they had been before as unusual as that is. With this feeding the general ache had ebbed away leaving only a pleasant almost glowing warmth to her oddly pale skin. As soon as he was finished there a disappointed growl escaped the prince as he broke away to let her fix her clothing before laying his head tiredly across her lap. Sure he felt actually fed rather than sedated now but that did nothing to stop the want his mind proposed for more of that wonderful liquid.

Soon enough like that, they very well went to proper sleep together. Talam with a subjuggulator curled up around her body. For one so young, he was starting to get as big as her. Reflecting an unusual intelligence.

Like that however, the pattern continued onward with a meat and jade blood milk diet he had very well then escalated beyond that of what a normal youngling should be. Showing vast superiority over everyone even his adoptive ancestor whom after so long had finally returned for a short duration. This was so until one particular day when the age of Dark Lotus came upon the subjuggulator lands, and they outcasted all of those who were not of indigo blood. Regardless of his upset demeanor and fit pitching, she had to pap him gently before leaving with the final words.

"Good Byes Are Never Forever, I Will See You Again Someday Little One."


End file.
